ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joesph Sharpman
| music = "Personal Jesus" by Johnny Cash | affiliation = | current_efeds = N/A | previous_efeds = MWE XPW Rev~Pro | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical Subbmission | will = | wont = | trainer = Michael Hickenbottom Bryan Danielson | handler = Tex | debut = October 17, 2007 | record = Unknown | accomplishments = | retired = 2010 }} Joesph Robert Sharpman (born May 22, 1977), better known by his ring-name Joey Dallas, is a retired American professional wrestler and trainer currently best known for his work in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment on its trademark Monday Night Mayhem brand. Where he was working as a co-General Manager of the bi-weekly program before the company went under. Intellectual, calculating, and cold by nature, Sharpman has always been noted as "too smart for his own good", as has been quoted from former MWE General Manager Dick Malibu during an interview in 2009. Sharpman and has often been described as one of the top heel wrestlers in the history of MWE, as well as one of the best technical wrestlers of his generation. During his first tenure in Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (MWE), the first company in which he competed in his professional career, Sharpman became the MWE United States Champion in his first official match with the company. However just a few months later personal rivalries backstage would become too much for the locker room to handle. Sharpman was soon chased out by the MWE roster and severely injured. Sharpman has always been noted as being one of the best technicians in the ring, despite his lack of long-term main event experience, and credits his time traveling Japan for his improving skill. Due to his unpredictable return to wrestling in late 2008 and his insurmountable rise in ability, as well as a wealth of knowledge and a "great mind for the business", Sharpman has been deemed the MWE Heel of the Year in both 2008 and 2009. = Career = Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (2007 - 2008) Joesph Sharpman had his professional wrestling debut under the name "Joey Dallas" in early October 2007 when he viciously attacked and crippled WAR wrestler James Young. The following week Sharpman once again struck, this time physically and mentally as he injured Ace Cannon and revealed that his new girlfriend was none other than Paige. His brutal attack on the then number one contender opened the door of possibility for Sharpman as he took his shot at the championship. Defeating Alejandro Rodriquez at Adrenaline Rush 2007 to claim the United States championship in his in-ring debut for the company as well as MWE. Unfortunately just a few short weeks later, Sharpman would be forced to defend his title against Windy Bridges in a Canadian Street Fight. Sharpman would not only lose the title, but his career as well as it came full circle and he was crippled by the MWE roster. Xtreme Pro Wrestling (2008) Although not his first experience as a professional wrestler XPW has been called by Sharpman as the most influential on his career. Making an unknown return to the ring for just a few months in the company once again going by Joey Dallas he would claim another championship title in a debut match. Becoming both halves of the World Tag Team Champions. He would successfully defend the titles multiple times before quitting with the company. Hiatus After watching the business he loved so dearly turned into "the quest for pussy" Joesph took a much needed break from in-ring competition and began to pursue a career in the musical arts. Forming the indy band Smosh with three of his childhood friends. During his time away from the ring Sharpman also opened the Joey Dallas Wrestling Academy. A school that has successfully produced championship quality wrestlers such as Mick Massacre, Eclipse and Mr. Markowitz. Revolution Pro Wrestling (2008) In one of the most unpredictable and thrilling moments in professional wrestling history Sharpman made a return to main stream wrestling. After almost a year of being out of the spot light Joey Dallas found himself making his self-proclaimed "Second Coming" when he debuted in Rev~Pro. A federation ran by former WAR/MWE chairman, George Prax. During his short stay with the company Sharpman reignited the fuse with Ace Cannon, attacking him and later defeating him in one on one competition. However his career soon took a turn for the worse after a face-turn where he aligned with former rival Windy Bridges as The Redneck Express. The duo won two matches before Revolution~Pro wrestlers Ace Cannon, Maxxamillion Mustafa and Joesph Sharpman decided to leave the company for higher ground. nu-Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment (2008 - 2010) The Second Coming In November 2008, nearly a year since his last appearance at an MWE event, Joey Dallas made his return. Playing once again off the Saviour gimmick. In his return match he was forced to team up with rivals Ace Cannon and Alejandro Rodriquez as well as Mason Resoan in a four on three handicap match that saw Resoan picking up the pinfall for the dysfunctional team. The same night he was announced as the second draft pick for the short lived Genesis brand. Dallas would lose his first match as a part of the brand after falling victim to outside interference from Ace Cannon, causing him to lose his shot at becoming the MWE World Heavyweight Champion However later in the night the same fate would fall on Ace Cannon. As Dallas helped D.C. to a victory in a cage match for the championship. Ace Cannon; An Unparalleled Rivalry The feud between Ace Cannon and "The Saviour" Joey Dallas continued to wage on over the following weeks of Genesis, when first a contract was signed by both men for a match at Adrenaline Rush 2009. However, they would first be forced once again to team up as they took on the current World Tag Team Champions Maxx & Grand Mystique in title action. After a forceful punt by Ace Cannon and a miscalculation the unwilling duo won the match and became champions, just one week before their match at Adrenaline Rush. However during the following days the tag team titles were stripped from them and held up as the Genesis brand as closed and the rosters once again merged with the Monday Night Mayhem talent. As the two men came to a head for just the second time in their careers in a Lights Out match (Voted in by the fans) it would be Joey Dallas walking out with his hand raised in victory. Yet it would not be without a price, both Cannon and Sharpman fought tooth and nail in the contest, bloodying each other and even refusing medical attention until the match was over. After all was said and done, both men were rushed to the hospital to treat their injuries. New Found Sin/The Rivalry Continues This win propelled Sharpman's career to new heights, as he was named the number one contender. As Cannon took the lose hard, taking aid in the bottle only to be banned from MWE until he attended rehab. While Dallas found himself a protege in the eyes of Sinc Mercier. As he was taken under his wing Sinc found himself brought to places he had never seen before as he watched his mentor chase after the World Champion David Whitman. Yet, just one week before Sharpman was set to compete for the title a shocking turn of events saw him turn on Mercier and once again take the singles route. Days later the time had come, Friday Night Overdrive was where Dallas vowed to "save" the Undisputed Championship. He fought valiantly, however in the end he came up short, losing the match by pinfall. His luck became even worse as just moments after he found himself the victim of a brutalizing attack at the hands of Ace Cannon. Wrapping a crown of barbed-wire around his head as he was hung from the rafters while the sickened Cannon stood below, drentched head to toe in the blood of the man he just couldn't seem to beat. The weeks past, the days rolled by, and Dallas found himself on a loosing streak. After taking the lose to Whitman he soon walked out on a match with Sinc Mercier taking two loses in a row for the first time in his career. Distraught by the actions of Cannon. Yet he found his determination again at the Tim Fitzgerald Memorial where he defeated The Virus and set the third and final chapter in the Ace Cannon and Joey Dallas saga. A No Disqualification Iron-Man match at Highway to Hell. The Death of Joey Dallas; An Unbreakable Bond Come the scheduled time for the match we got an outcome that no one could see coming as Ace Cannon announced that Joey Dallas had passed on. However after a ten bell salute, a new theme hit the speakers and Dallas walked into the ring where he announced that the "Joey Dallas" persona was dead and the time for Joesph Sharpman was here and now. During the in-ring promo, D.C. rushed the ring only to be brutally attacked by the new found friends who wrote "VG" across the canvas with his blood. The two were then escorted out of the arena by security. The following week Ace Cannon, Paige and Sharpman announced their new alliance in the form of the Vanguard and promised that the landscape of MWE was about to be changed forever. As he continued his recent dominance Sharpman defeated the former Intercontinental Champion Zak Warner by pinfall. In the follow weeks Joesph Sharpman would continue on his winning ways, eventually earning a Number One contenders match against Zak Warner at Tribulation. However during these weeks several issues had arose in The Vanguard. Paige suffered a career ending injury, and Ace Cannon was suspended due to a racial promo on Alejandro Rodriquez leading to the ultimate disbanding of the group just days before the PPV event. Despite this Sharpman cut what is said by many to be his best promo to date going into the match with Warner. Come time for the match it was announced that Zak Warner had been suspended for drug use, therefore the match, and number one contendership was awarded to Sharpman. However, this was the last straw for Sharpman and at the Tribulation PPV he would quit the company stating that he was disqusted with the board of directors trying to keep him quite and censored about these kinds of issues by throwing him wins. Return to MWE & Retirement In the weeks leading up to Crowning Glory several disasters struck MWE fan favourite D.C. including his house being hit by a fire, and Lindsey being attacked backstage. It would later be revealed that it was Joesph Sharpman featuring a new "Devil in Desquise" gimmick that was behind all of his problems. On the next MNM show it was announced that Joesph Sharpman and D.C. would meet at Crowning Glory in a Hell in a Cell match. On July 12, 2010 an independent wrestling company that Sharpman had just recently signed a deal with was bought out by new MWE owner D.C. Included in this buy out was all UUW trademarks, names, footage and contracts (with at least 3 months remaining.) Normally in a buyout only the contracted talent would be guaranteed work with the company, however Sharpman found a loophole in his contract with UUW. Where he was just days before the buyout named the Interim General Manager, that would allow him to stay on board with MWE as co-GM to Eli Silver. Sadly the company would once again fold just two months later leading to the full retirement of Sharpman. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''End Time ''(Rope Hung Cutter) :*''LionTamer'' (Elevated Boston Crab) :*''Killshot'' (Urange Powerbomb) :*Dallas Deathlock (Texas Cloverleaf) :*Lone Star Lock (Combination Edge-cutioner and Dragon Sleeper) - Innovated *'Signature Moves' :*Sheerdrop Brain Buster :*Snapmare (usually into rear chin lock or surfboard) :*Springboard Triangle Dropkick :*Lionsault :*Springboard High Roundhouse :*Surfboard into Curbstomp :*MMA Elbows :*Step-Up Enzuguri :*Snap Suplex :*Missle Dropkick :*Running Bulldog :*Double Underhook Backbreaker :*Modified corner closeline :*Suicide Dive :*Yakuza Kick *'Managers' :*Paige :*Debbie Dallas :*Eli Silver :*Lindsey *'Tag Teams & Stables' :*The Redneck Express (Windy Bridges & Joey Dallas) :*New Found Sin (Sinc Mercier & Joey Dallas) :*Vanguard (Ace Cannon, Joesph Sharpman, Jesse "The Semi" Anderson & Paige Member) *'Catchphrases' :*"Jesus, was a heel" :*"Don't Blame The Vanguard ... Blame Yourself" *'Defining Moments' :*His self-proclaimed "Second Coming" :*Fueding with Ace Cannon (2-0) :*Winning Gimmick of the Year (2008) and Heel of the Year (2008) :*Forming Vanguard at MWE Highway to Hell 2009 *'Nicknames' :*"The Savior" :*"Counterfeit Christ" :*"The Anti-Christ Superstar" :*"Devil in Disguise" *'Entrance Music' :*"You Wouldn't Know" - Hellyeah :*"Don't You Wanna Be Me" - Fozzy :*"My Time" - Chris Warren :*"Personal Jesus" - Marilyn Manson :*"Antichrist Superstar" - Marilyn Manson :*"Break You Down" - Godhead :*'"Personal Jesus"' - Johnny Cash = Championships and Accomplishments = Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment :*MWE United States Champion (1 time) :*MWE World Tag Team Champions (w/ Ace Cannon 1 time) (Shortest Reign) :*2009 Heel of the Year :*2008 Heel of the Year :*2008 Gimmick of the Year :*2008 "He's Hardcore" Bloodiest Match of the Year Runner Up (vs Ace Cannon) Xtreme Pro Wrestling :*XPW Tag Team Champions (w/ N/A 1 time) = External Links = *Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment